MCF: Daisy and the Stone Queen
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: When Howl, Sophie and Daisy go in a family vacation to Enchantcia, they see that someone named The Stone Queen made the village in stone. Can They solve the mystery without the help of the other MCF Girls?
1. CAST

**Here is the cast for the next Mystery Case Files story that my friend Emmy gave me. I hope you like it.**

_Summary: Sophie and Howl decide to spend some quality time with their daughter by taking her on a family trip to Enchantcia. However Sophie's car spirals out of control and they end up making a forced stop in front of a seemingly deserted town nearly hitting Princess Amber, Prince James and Sofia (Sofia the first) just before they turn into stone before their eyes by a stone skinned woman known as the Stone Queen. With the entire village stoned and with no way to contact the MCF girls Daisy and her parents are forced to try and solve the mystery themselves and to figure out why the witch is angry and how they can calm her down and free everyone from their stone prison. But Who angered her in the first place and what does she want._

* * *

**CAST:**

DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi (Me/OC)

Howl Jenkins (Howl's Moving Castle)

Sophie (Howl's Moving Castle)

Princess Sofia (Sofia the First)

Prince James (Sofia the First)

Princess Amber (Sofia the First)

The Stone Queen


	2. Daisy's Vacation with her Family

**Here is the first chapter of this mystery, Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

**With the Voice talents of:**

**Bridgit Mendler as DisneyGal1234/Daisy Jenkins Saruobi**

**Emily Mortimer as Sophie Jenkins**

**Christian Bale as Howl Jenkins**

**Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia**

**Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber**

**Zach Callison as Prince James**

**and**

**Helena Bonham Carter as the Stone Queen**

**Written by DisneyGal1234**

**Produced by Starzilla**

**Animation by trachie17**

**Layouts by emmyDisney17**

**Music by Subuku No Jess and Detective88**

**Directed by DisneyGal1234**

* * *

**Ch.1: Daisy's Vacation with her Family.**

It was a great night in the town of Enchantcia. Everything was quiet, until a woman with black robes and dark brown hair went on the rooftop. She then looked at the town as she smiled evilly.

"Looks like I'm going to get my revenge soon, Someday all of Enchantcia will be mine forever, and nothing or no one can stand in my way." The woman, know as the Stone Queen said as she laughed evilly knowing that her plan will work...or that is what she thinks. She begins to go to a couple Tiana and Naveen _(The Princess and the Frog)_ who were taking an evening walk. She begins to say something, turning the couple into stone. As The Stone Queen saw what she just did, she began to laugh evilly, while getting ready for her revenge to begin.

* * *

As we leave Enchantcia, we go to a moving castle which belongs to a wizard named Howl Jenkins and his wife Sophie. Inside the castle in a room, a young 16 year old girl was sleeping peacefully. She had black hair, light tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes; this is DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi, Howl and Sophie's daughter. Daisy began to wake up with a smile on her face. She is a member of the famous detective group in CartoonTown, Mystery Case Files. She just found her parents after 16 years of not seeing them.

"Today is going to be a great day." Daisy said as she sat up on her bed. She began to get ready for the day as she began to put on a jade green shirt, dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes with green stars designs on them. She began to go downstairs as she saw her parents, her dad had Short black hair and blue eyes and wore a white shirt and black pants. Her mother had short white hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue dress underneath, and brown shoes.

"Morning Daisy, how did you sleep sweetie?" Howl asked his daughter as Sophie was making breakfast.

"Morning Daddy, It was a great night." Daisy said as she hugged her father and mother. She then went to a fireplace and saw a little fire demon named Calcifer. "Hey Calcifer, how are you doing?"

"Hey kid, long time no seeing you." Calcifer said as he went to Daisy.

"Calcifer, I told you to call me Daisy, I'm part of this great family now." said Daisy as she hold Calcifer in her hand.

"I know, is just that, I get used to seeing you when you were a baby."

"Hey, is Okay. I'm home now."

Daisy took Calcifer to the table where Howl and Sophie were waiting for her so that they could eat breakfast.

"So, anything new with you and Mystery Case Files?" Howl asked his daughter.

"Well, we just found Jessy's parents which turned out to be Elisa Maza and Goliath, and now we are trying to figure out who are Tracy and her sister Tricia's biological parents." Daisy said.

"And do you have any ideas who they are?" Sophie asked.

"Well, we got some clues, but we don't know who it is." Daisy said. As they finished eating, Sophie asked, "Daisy, do you have any plans?"

"Well, not exactly, my guardians/adoptive parents are going on a mission with their ninja groups, Sasuke is going on a mission with Naruto and Sakura and well, the girls are going on a vacation with their parents, it will give Jessy some time to know her parents." Daisy said.

"Well, how about you, your father and I go on our first family vacation?" Sophie said.

Daisy's eyes began to sparkle, "Really? Mommy, that is a great idea. It will be a good way to spend it together." Daisy said.

Soon, the family began to pack to go to their family vacation to Enchantcia, not knowing what to expect.


	3. Going to Enchantcia

**Here is the next chapter where me and my parents are on our way and see something horrible.**

* * *

**Ch.2: Going to Enchantcia  
**

That following day, Howl, Sophie and Daisy began to go on Sophie's car to Enchantcia. Howl was driving the car while Sophie and Daisy looked around.

"Mommy, have you been to Enchantcia before?" asked Daisy to her mother. Sophie smiled at her daughter as she stroked her hair.

"I have been, Actually I have met the Queen and King before, King Roland II and Queen Miranda. They have a son and two daughters named Prince James, Princess Amber and Princess Sofia." Sophie said to Daisy as Daisy smiled.

"Daisy, have you heard about The Valentine's Day Dance?" Howl asked.

"The Valentine's Day Dance? No I have not. What is it about Daddy?" Daisy asked with a sparkle on her eyes.

"Well, is a dance that they do for Valentine's Day." Howl said.

Sophie then turned to her daughter, "And we thought that since is our first time as a family, I been thinking I'm going to buy you a beautiful ballgown to wear to the dance. I know your friends will be there, I think you can also take Sasuke too." Sophie said.

"Aww, Thanks Mommy, I can't wait to see my new dress." Daisy said very excited as she hugged her mother. A few minutes later, Daisy began to fall asleep on her mother's arms.

Sophie kissed her daughter's forehead as she said, "Rest a little my sweet Daisy, I love you."

* * *

**2 Hours later...**

Howl was still driving. Suddenly, he turned around and said, "Girls, welcome to Enchantcia." Both girls began to look at how beautiful the place was.

"This place...looks like a fairytale." Daisy said as she and Sophie looked around.

"Yes Daisy, that is what I thought when I first saw it." Sophie said. Suddenly, Howl begins to slam the break as three young kids where on their way. Howl scream as he tried to control the car. The three kids were actually Princess Sofia and her siblings James and Amber. Suddenly out of nowhere, the kids began to get turned to stone in front of the Jenkins family's eyes.

"Daddy, what happened?" Daisy asked a little worried. Howl just pointed to what he saw happening. Sophie and Daisy began to look at what Howl was pointing at as their jaws dropped until Daisy lets out a scream of shock and horror.

"But...why...how...can...this...happen?" Sophie asked as Daisy continued screaming.

"I have no idea, Now Sofia, Amber and James are frozen like stone, their parents have to know about this." Howl said. Suddenly, the family began to hear an evil laughter. Howl and Sophie looked up and to their shock, they saw The Stone Queen in front of them.

"Well well well, Looks like I finally turned the royal children into statues." The Stone Queen said as she look at Sofia and her siblings frozen like statues.

Daisy began to go in front of her parents and yelled, "**RETURN THEM BACK TO NORMAL!**"

The Stone Queen just laughed at Daisy, "Well, looks like you have a big attitude."

"**HEY, DON'T TALK TO MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY YOU WITCH!**" Howl yelled.

"Well, I don't care what you guys want. Now I know that I can get my revenge." The Stone Queen said.

"What revenge?" Sophie asked.

"I can't say that to you guys, so to let all of you know, Someday Enchantcia will be mine!" The Stone Queen said as she disappeared while laughing evilly.

"There is no way I can contact the girls in here, now what do we do?" Daisy asked a little worried.

Howl began to think, "How about all of us solved this mystery as a family."

"Yeah, I guess we can work together as a family, and solve this mystery." Sophie said.

Daisy then began to look at her parents, Sofia and her siblings with a determined look on her face, "Let's do this!"


	4. Meeting King Roland II and Queen Miranda

**Here is the next chapter where me and my parents go to Sofia's parents and tell them what happened.  
**

* * *

**Ch.3: Meeting King Roland II and Queen Miranda**

As they saw The Stone Queen leave, Daisy began to help her parents with the clues.

"Mom, you don't suppose we should tell Sofia's parents right?" Daisy asked very hopefully.

"Well, I think we should tell them, they might know what to do to Sofia, Amber and James". Sophie told her daughter as the family looked for clues. Howl began to search by air while transforming to his bird form.

"How are the things going Daddy?" Daisy asked her father as she saw him looking for clues.

"Not so good sweetie, but I'll keep looking." Howl said as he flew. Sophie and Daisy began to run to the castle of Enchantcia. Howl began to follow them as he transformed back to his human form.

* * *

Minutes later, Howl, Sophie and Daisy began to arrive at the castle. As they arrived, a woman with brown hair, fair skin, blue eyes, wears a long pink dress and a tiara on her head began to stand up. With her was a man with blond hair, fair skin and brown eyes, he wears a red uniform, a black sash, a red royal mantle, and a crown; They were Queen Miranda and King Roland II, The rulers of Enchantcia and Sofia's parents.

"Howl and Sophie Jenkins, how nice to see you two." King Roland said as he went to the Jenkins family as they bowed.

"King Roland, is also great to see you and Queen Miranda." Howl said.

Roland began to look at Daisy who was bowing to them also, "And who you might be young one?"

"She's mine and Howl's daughter Daisy, you know, the one we have told you about?" Sophie said introducing Daisy to the Royal Family.

"Is so great that you guys found her. Welcome Daisy, I'm King Roland II and this is my wife Queen Miranda." Roland said.

"Is nice to meet you your majesty." Daisy said.

"Please, call me Roland, a friend or family member of Howl Jenkins is a friend of mine, what can we help you with?"

"Well, it seems like The Stone Queen is back and now she has turned Sofia, Amber and James into stone."

"Oh no, we must do something." Queen Miranda said as she went to Roland.

"That is why we came to you guys." Sophie said.

Roland and Miranda just nodded and all of them left to where the royal children were at.

* * *

Sophie, Howl, Daisy, Roland and Miranda went to where Sofia, Amber and James were at. Queen Miranda began to touch Sofia's stoned cheek.

"Oh, my little Sofia, My little James and My little Amber." Queen Miranda said. She reached to her pocket and found some jeweled flowers, "This were some flowers Sofia found on her school Royal Prep. This were her last gifts before she got turned to stone."

"Wait, maybe those jeweled flowers can do something." Daisy said as she looked at the flowers. Miranda began to place the flowers on the children. After a moment, Sofia, Amber and James became humans again. They smiled and hugged their parents.

"Mom, Dad, We are alive again." Sofia said as she hugged Roland.

"Well, now that that's settle, Daisy, why don't you look for more of this flowers?" Queen Miranda said. Sofia began to take Daisy to Royal Prep as both of them looked for more flowers.

"Daisy, do you think these flowers will help all the people from Enchantcia?" Sofia asked.

"I guess it will Sofia, since it help with you and your siblings, it might help them too." Daisy said. Both girls looked around the school and found some flowers by the bridge of the school.

"We have to gather a lot to cure everyone." Prince James said as he help his sister and their new friend.

"But, how are we going to break the spell at the same time?" Amber asked.

"I think I know someone who can help us." Sofia said with a smile as she looked at a building by the castle.

* * *

**Now, who could be the person Sofia is talking about? Find out on the next chapter!**


	5. Encounter with the Stone Queen

**Here is the next chapter where me, my parents and the royal family encounter the Stone Queen**

* * *

**Ch. 4: Encounter with the Stone Queen**

Sofia began to take Daisy to a place she knew. Sofia began to knock the door and a man with black-grey hair, black eyes, wears a purple coat which covers his shoes.

"Mr. Cee-dric, Hi!" Sofia said as she waved her hand.

"Princess Sofia, how many times do I have to say this, It's Cedric, not Cee-dric!" The man now know as Cedric said.

"May me and my new friend Daisy come in? We need to ask you something." Sofia asked.

"Must we, come in you two." Cedric said as he opened the door to both Sofia and Daisy.

"So, Mr. Cee-dric, we need your help." Daisy said.

"Is Cedric." Cedric corrected her.

"Okay, I actually have a friend named Cedric, Cedric Diggory, My best friend Raina's boyfriend." Daisy said as she mentioned her friend.

"Good, What is it you two need?" Cedric asked.

"Well, it seems the Stone Queen has turned all the citizens of Enchantcia into stone, me and Sofia found some flowers in Royal Prep and we were wondering if you have a spell to break the stone spell at the same time." Daisy said.

"Hmm, a stone breaking spell...I'm sorry but I can't help you all." Cedric said.

"but..." Sofia said. Then she turned to the front door sad. "Come on Daisy, we will find a way." Daisy began to follow her back to where Howl, Sophie and the royal family were. Cedric began to laugh evilly as he went to his pet raven.

"Looks like Princess Sofia and her friend Daisy now know about The Stone Queen's plan, Soon I'll get Sofia's amulet and Enchantcia will be mine." Cedric said as the raven cawed along.

* * *

**With Howl, Sophie, King Roland and Queen Miranda...**

As the adults began to search for more clues and flowers, Howl began to notice something.

"Has any of you guys seen Daisy and Sofia?" Howl asked.

"Well, here they come." Queen Miranda said as she saw Daisy and Sofia coming.

"Has any of you guys found anything?" Daisy asked.

"A lot of people has been turned to stone, but we can't find anymore flowers." Amber said.

Daisy began to think. "I think we have to look around town. Maybe that way, we can still find some flowers and break the spell at the same time."

"You know, that might actually work." Sofia said as she, Amber and James went in front of everyone.

"I hope this works." Sophie said as she and Howl followed Sofia.

* * *

**Later...**

The Jenkins and the Royal family went to look around a bridge, a lot of shops, even Sofia's old house to find flowers. Daisy and Sofia along with Amber and James found some flowers in a lot of places.

"Mommy, Queen Miranda, we found some flowers." Daisy said as she ran to where Miranda and Sophie were at.

"Good, now we can save the town." Sophie said.

"**I THINK NOT!**" a voice said. Everyone turned around and saw that the Stone Queen standing in front of them.

"**YOU WON'T GET AWAY, STONE QUEEN!**" King Roland II said as he protected Sofia and her brother and sister.

"Roland's right, we will get Enchantcia back to the way it was before, and stop you from your evil plans." Queen Miranda said as she went to her husband.

"So, just leave all of us alone, now!" Daisy yelled as she got her magician/ninja powers and weapons ready.

"Is **YOU** who won't get in my way!" The Stone Queen said as he pointed her powers on Daisy, turning her into stone just like how Sofia, Amber and James were before.

"**DAISY!**" Howl yelled.

"Oh no!" Sofia said as she cried.

"What could happen now?" Amber said as the evil Stone Queen laughed evilly while Cedric laughed evilly in his lair.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the final chapter of this mystery.**


	6. The ending of the Stone Queen

**Here is the final chapter of this "Stone" Mystery.**

* * *

**Ch.5: The ending of the Stone Queen**

Sophie and Howl began to watch in horror on how Daisy, their Daisy was now turned into stone. Sophie began to caressed her daughter's stone cheek.

"Oh, my sweet Daisy, she's no living human being anymore." Sophie said.

"How we will tell her friends and Sasuke?" Howl asked as he saw Daisy.

"Who?" Sofia asked.

"The girls at Mystery Case Files and Sasuke is Daisy's boyfriend." Howl said.

"Oh...I wonder what they will say?" Sofia asked as she looked at her new friend.

Queen Miranda began to think about, then she said, "How many flowers do we have left?"

"Not that much Miranda, we need them for the whole town, and now we need them for Daisy." King Roland said.

The Stone Queen began to laugh, "Fools, do you really think all of you can defeat me? Also do you think you can get the town back to normal with one of you guys turned into stone? Ha, don't make me laugh." The Stone Queen said.

Howl began to attack her with his wizard powers while Sophie helped him, but the Stone Queen began to block them.

"We will find a solution to get Daisy back to normal." Amber shouted.

"Try it. but I have the power here to turn her back to normal." The Stone Queen said as she hold a small power that can turn Daisy and everyone else to normal.

"We have to do something to get that power and turn Daisy and everyone to normal." James said. Howl began to look around and saw a mirror in front of him.

"Maybe this can help." Howl said. Sophie and Sofia began to give Daisy the flower cure, the Stone Queen began to blast the power away to another place, but thanks for the mirror Howl found, the power began to hit Daisy and the rest of the town. The stone that keep Daisy prisoner began to explode and Daisy broke free from her prison.

"Oh, I'm alive? but how?" Daisy asked.

"The power of the flowers and also a magic spell The Stone Queen had." Queen Miranda said as everyone hugged Daisy. Daisy and everyone then turned to the Stone Queen. "Why are you doing this?" Daisy asked.

"Because I want revenge on Queen Miranda, you see I love King Roland, but that Miranda got in my way. I love Roland since I saw him for the first time, then I heard that he married Miranda who had a daughter named Sofia. Soon I realized that Sofia, James and Amber were walking here, I took that opportunity to turn them to stone." The Stone Queen said.

"I think that you don't love Roland, being in love is the greatest thing in the whole world, me and my friends are so in love with our boyfriends as they are of us. I have no other choice but to stop you forever." Daisy said as she hold the mirror Howl had.

"Ha, do you really think you can defeat me with a mirror? Please, what can you possible do Daisy?" The Stone Queen asked as she got her power out to turn Daisy into stone again.

"This." Daisy said as she pointed the mirror to where the power was, sending it back to the Stone Queen.

"What the?...**NOOOOO!**" The Stone Queen yelled as she got turned to stone, forever.

Howl and Sophie began to hug their daughter. "Daisy, you did it!" Sophie cried as she hugged Daisy.

"I guess I did it." Daisy said and hugged her parents back. The whole town began to clap and cheer for what Daisy just did.

"I guess we can thank you Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi. How would you like to be Princess for a week? And in the Valentines Day dance, we will celebrate it in your honor." King Roland said as Sofia, Howl and Sophie smiled.

"The honor will be mine King Roland." Daisy said as she bowed.

* * *

Soon the days passed, Daisy went to Sofia's school Royal Prep for a week to be prepared for the dance. Sophie and Sofia took Daisy to all the dresses stores to buy her dress for the ball.

"I think I like this one." Sophie said as she held a dress while Daisy looks at it too and hugs her mother. While been princess for a week, Daisy has helped some of the servants and workers that are friends to Sofia and her family.

* * *

Finally the day of the Valentines Day dance has come. Raina, Tracy, Jessy, Starz, Jessy, The RMCF, the boys, Mordecai, Rigby and Sasuke came to the dance in Enchantcia.

"You know if Daisy is going to be dressed like a princess, I think you should be dressed as a prince Sasuke." Raina said.

"I don't know, I don't even know where to get some." Sasuke said as he looked at his clothes.

"No problem." Sofia said as Amber whistled and some people took Sasuke to a room for him to change to prince's clothes. Suddenly, the trumpets began to sound as Queen Miranda and King Roland appeared from the stairs with James and Sophie following.

"Good evening residents of Enchantcia and Cartoon Town, as you know, last week the town was turned to stone by the Stone Queen, but thanks to this person, we have defeated her and saved the town. So, it is my honor of presenting your princess for the week and our heroine, DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi." Miranda said as the front door of the room opened and Daisy came in hand-in-hand with Howl. Daisy was now wearing a beautiful pink dress with white ruffles, pink dress gloves a gold princess tiara, a gold necklace, gold bracelets and pink shoes.

"Oh Daisy, you look beautiful." Howl said as he looked at his daughter. Daisy began to smile as both of them went down the stairs. As they reached down, Daisy saw that all her friends where there.

"Amigas, Amigos!" Daisy said as she hugged her friends.

"Daisy, you look very _bonita_." Raina told her friend.

"Gracias Raina." Daisy said while hugging her friend. For the celebration, everyone also wore fancy clothes.

"And now presenting, Princess Daisy's Prince for the night." Sofia announced as she, Amber and Sasuke came to the group. Sasuke was now wearing dark blue prince clothes. He looked at Daisy and his jaw dropped all the way to the floor as he looked how beautiful his girlfriend looked.

"Daisy, you look...beautiful." Sasuke said.

"And you look...dashing, Sasuke." Daisy said as she went close to her boyfriend.

"Well, I got some help." Sasuke said as he turned to Sofia and Amber who just gave thumbs-up to the couple.

* * *

Queen Miranda and King Roland began to tell Daisy to get in the front for them to thank her for what she did for them and the town of Enchantcia.

"Now, Let the party begin!" King Roland said as dance music began to play and everyone started to dance. As the guests were having a great time, Daisy began to walk to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy. I think this case would not be the same if you guys did not help me, and I'm grateful on being your daughter." Daisy said as she hugged both her parents.

"And we are grateful on you being our daughter, we love you so much Daisy." Howl said.

"Me too Daddy, me too." Daisy said.

* * *

Soon, it was time for the couples to dance. Howl and Sophie were dancing in the dance floor to a beautiful slow song.

"Was this the greatest Valentines Day Dance Sophie?" Howl asked his wife.

"Well Howl, I have to say...this one was the greatest one." Sophie said as the couple turned around and saw Daisy and Sasuke dancing together while Sasuke kisses Daisy in the cheek and she blushes. Then she kisses him on the lips.

"Yeah, Me too." Howl said smiling as he kisses Sophie on the lips as outside fireworks exploded. It was an family trip Howl, Sophie and Daisy would not forget, their first case as a family.

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, here is the end to this mystery. Read and Review and no flames!**


End file.
